A Gift For You
by shibastare
Summary: "Miranda shut her eyes and reopened them, staring down at the ball of present that Shepard had just dropped it her hands. It looked as if a five year old had wrapped it. No scratch that, a five year could have done better."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** – Mass Effect characters are property of Bioware. This fanfiction is written for fun, no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p><strong>A Gift For You<strong>

Miranda shut her eyes and reopened them, staring down at the ball of present that Shepard had just dropped in her hands. It looked as if a five year old had wrapped it. No scratch that, a five year could have done better. An excessive amount of wrapping paper was crushed and held together by what looked like almost a whole roll of duct tape. Looking over at the perfectly folded and precise wrapped package that she had for him, it was like night and day.

"I'm not the best wrapper…" Shepard admitted sheepishly with a small grin on his face.

Turning the present around in her hands as she examined it, she replied with mock scowl. "Yes your wrapping leaves much to be desired. Luckily for the rest of the universe wrapping wasn't a task that was required to fight off the Reapers…"

"It's not _that_ bad… I mean, if you compare it to yours yes. But that's different, you're perfect. So that doesn't count. Never mind that though, just open it." Shepard encouraged as he started to rip open his gift. In seconds he was holding a limited edition SSV Normandy model ship, there were only so many made and they had been long sold out. He had stopped by many shops on the various planets in hopes of finding one but was always disappointed. Miranda must have noticed, he wondered how she managed to get her hands on one and how many credits she had to expend for it. He looked upward at Miranda, who was at the moment still trying to figure out how to unwrap his present. He smiled seeing the frustration that was growing in the dark haired beauty's face. Her frown returned as she ripped the last shreds of wrapping paper off only to discover a box and inside that box was another poorly wrapped duck taped mass.

"For your sake there better be something good inside of here." She threatened as she went about opening the next layer of Shepard's present. To her displeasure she discovered yet another layer of wrapping paper this time there was a lot less duct tape, she reasoned that he must of ran out. Glaring at Shepard she could see and sense the mirth that the other was having at her annoyance and silently vowed to herself that she would make him suffer later. Finally reaching the prize she discovered an envelope, opening it she found a classical concert ticket.

Her excitement was somewhat mollified when she realized that it was indeed a single ticket. Raising an eyebrow her eyes slid over to him. "…you got me _a_ ticket?" she monotonously questioned, putting emphasis on the "a" not sure if Shepard's singular ticket was an accidental mistake or not.

Smiling, he wrapped his strong arms around her waist and gently placed his chin on her shoulder. Taking a moment to inhale her sweet scent before he answered "Oh yes. You know I'm not a big fan. But I'll meet up with you afterwards for a nice romantic dinner. How does that sound?"

"Sounds like you have something up your sleeves _Commander_. Unless you _are_ really this moronic." She answered as she turned around to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck gazing into his eyes trying to determine what her significant other was hiding. Shivering inwardly, there was just something about the way she said Commander that always sent chills down his spine. He merely gave her a childish grin as he pulled her in for a kiss.

* * *

><p>True to his word, Shepard escorted Miranda to the concert, pecked her on the cheek and ran for his life. Miranda shook her head, sighing to herself as she watched him vanish from her sight. Remember his more redeeming qualities, she told herself as she made her way inside. Checking the ticket for her seat number she had to suppress a grin, he had picked the best seat in the house for her. What would have been even better would have been if he had actually joined her. But he probably would have fallen asleep and even worst, if he started snoring she reasoned. But nonetheless it would have been nice to have him there by her side.<p>

Arriving at her seat she saw the person that was sitting in the seat next to her. A wide smile broke out on her face as she called out, unable to contain her excitement "Oriana!"

"Randa! You finally got here!" Oriana exclaimed as she got up and embraced her older sister. "Are you surprised?"

"Yes…did Shepard put you up to this?" Miranda inquired already knowing the answer. She had expected him to do something but she had to admit this wasn't one of the things that she suspected. Rather she would have bet credits that he was going to be in the seat next to her. He had a strange sense of humor and loved getting a rise out of her.

"Yes he arranged everything, transport, guards and the ticket. I was so excited but he made me swear not to tell you! So I trust things are going well for the two of you?"

Miranda nodded wanting to continue to catch up but the dimming of the lights caused both women to take their seats as the concert was about to start. The orchestra was already seated and patiently waiting for the conductor. But the conductor seemed to be staring off to the side as if he was waiting for something. Then he spoke up as a very well dressed man came onto the stage.

"Everyone tonight we have a special guest in the house. You might know him as the first human Spectre, defeater of Saren or most recently savior of the universe…Commander Shepard! Please let's welcome him and give him your attention. You don't know what I had to do to get him onto the stage tonight. So Shepard I never knew you had an interest in classical music?"

"It's not my first choice…"

"So it's true you are here for a girl? Who's the lucky lady Shepard?" the Conductor interrupted.

"Ah ha…she is going to kill me later. Miranda Lawson…"

"Don't be shy…Is it love Commander?"

"Yes…more so than ever. She's amazing…incredibly intelligent…beautiful…she's perfect in every way. I love her. But I'm sure the audience wants to get on with the show." Shepard quickly added as he ran off the stage and made his way to Miranda. The crowd's eyes followed him till he stopped in front of her. Oriana was gushing, whereas Miranda had turned a shade of pink. Shepard sensed her slight discomfort, she wasn't one to flaunt their relationship and she certainly didn't want for them to be in the public's eye. Her next action caught Shepard by surprise, she pulled him into her embrace and whispered in a voice that was reserved for his ears only "I love you too you bloody sap."

A course of "Awws" could be heard throughout the crowd and as Shepard and Miranda took their seats. The crowd's attention turned back to the orchestra and the concert finally started.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Suggestions or reviews are welcome, thanks!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Thanks to everyone who took the time to read and/or review! I know I said last chapter that it was a one-shot but one of the reviews gave me an idea so here we are!**

* * *

><p>Shepard shifted around the lush seat, poking at his barely touched filet mignon with his fork as he watched the two ladies have a rather animated conversation. He was feeling uncharacteristically nervous. His palms were starting to get sweaty, his throat felt dry and his heart was racing. He patted his pocket for the umpteenth time to ensure that the little black box was still safety stowed away. Once again he tugged and adjusted his tie; it felt like he was being suffocated. If it wasn't for the restaurants dress code he would have ripped it off. This wouldn't have been his first choice but Miranda had exquisite taste and since tonight was going to be special, he was sparing no expense. He had even booked two of the nicest rooms, so that Miranda could spend additional time with Oriana and they wouldn't have to travel back after a long night.<p>

His only saving grace seemed to be the fact that Miranda was too preoccupied with her sister to notice the discomfort that Shepard seemed to be putting himself through...or so he foolishly allowed himself to believe. "Shepard? You look a little pale...and you hardly ate anything…are you feeling okay?" Miranda asked with a hint of concern in her eyes.

"Fine...great...Is it hot in here? It is right?" He muttered as he picked up his wine glass and took a lengthy sip, draining the glass.

"Shepard looks like he could use another one, maybe you could grab him something from the bar?" Oriana offered in an attempt to stop Miranda from focusing in on Shepard's discomfort. It was obvious that the man was nervous and a few more questions from Miranda and he might crack.

"Why don't we just wait for the waitress to return?" Miranda responded puzzled as to why her sister was so concerned that Shepard needed a refill. Shepard's peculiar behavior had her at odds as well; he had effectively been a mute since they left the concert. Not only that he was being abnormally clumsy this evening having spilled his glass of water a couple times along with knocking over the center decoration. It was a good thing that her sister had met the man before or she may have believed him to be a bit socially awkward.

"Yes but the restaurant is so busy tonight and…we're kind of secluded off to the side, so it might be a while till the waitress returns." Oriana said making up what she hoped sounded like a reasonable excuse. "Besides I want to have a word with Shepard, you know, make sure he's treating my sister with all the respect that she deserves." Oriana finished smiling so sweetly.

"I hardly think that is necessary, I'm perfectly capable of making sure he stays in line. What I'm more worried about is that Danner Gossimah. Are you still-"

"Miranda!" Oriana interrupted.

Miranda crossed her arms, her face set into a stubborn expression. Oriana returned a look that was on par with her sisters. Shepard glanced uneasily between the two, quickly deciding that it was in his benefit to let them settle the matter on their own. When neither gave up, Oriana set her lips into a pout, cheeks cutely puffing out.

"_Randa!_" Miranda's stubborn set face cracked her lips turning into a slight smile. She couldn't resist her sister's puppy dog face, and her sister knew it. She gave a sigh in defeat rolling her eyes at Oriana's victory smirk.

"Fine, I'll let you two chat. But if I find out you are gossiping about me to my sister, you will be very sorry!" Miranda threatened as she gave Shepard a look that he knew had no uncertain meaning.

Waiting till Miranda was a good distance away, Oriana quickly leaned over and scolded Shepard. "Pull yourself together, you look like a nervous wreck! Really! You'll run face forward into an army of Reapers, with no concern for your own safety whatsoever. But _this_ has you looking like you are about to die! Don't give me that look, it can't be _that_ bad!"

Shepard looked over his right shoulder to ensure that Miranda was indeed gone before turning back to her and saying "I'm having second thoughts-"

"About my sister?" Oriana asked in a low menacing voice.

Shepard shuddered it was then he came to realized just how alike the two were. While the younger seemed a lot more light hearted, carefree and innocent, when it came to protecting their loved ones they were of the same frame of mind. _And they both had a habit of interrupting people during their midsentence… _Shepard added thoughtfully. "No not of her. There are a lot of uncertain things in my life…but being with your sister is not one of them. I just want everything to be perfect. What if it's too soon?"

Oriana grinned her cheery demeanor returning just as quickly as it left. "Shepard you worry too much, if there is one thing that I'm certain about is the fact that Miranda loves you. I can tell whenever she talks about you, there is that spark in her voice. All you have to do is ask and I'm sure she will just melt in your arms. Now can I see the ring you picked out?"

Shepard had the biggest grin plastered on his face. He was having a hard time imagining Miranda partaking in what would be defined as "girl talk". She just didn't seem like the type but then again maybe this was a different side of her. Shepard had to admit, there was a downright playful side of her when it was just the two of them. She wasn't always as serious and aloof as she let on.

Seeing that Shepard had gotten hopelessly lost in his own thoughts Oriana asked again impatiently "Can I see it now?" Just as Shepard reached into his pocket, his fingers about to pull out the little box he heard a familiar voice ask. "See what?"

Startled, he took a moment to mentally scold himself for being so careless. He didn't even see or hear her approaching. Shepard quickly shoved the box back into the recess of his pocket and got up to pull Miranda's chair out for her. Taking the drink she offered him, he quickly took a sip. "Thanks."

"I think you should show her now Shepard." Oriana said, her glowing eyes sparkling with delight.

Shepard glanced at Oriana, his expression seemed to say "Right now?" Oriana merely shrugged her shoulders as if to say, "Seems like as good a time as any." He started to shake his head but a cold stare from Oriana stopped him in his tracks.

Miranda turned her gaze from Oriana to Shepard. She saw the glances that the two had exchanged and wondered what they had discussed during her brief absences. She eyed him expectantly before suspiciously asking again. "Show me what?"

Coming to terms with the fact that unless he wanted to blatantly fabricate a story, he might as well just come out and ask. Taking a deep breath, he shut his eyes quickly reopening them when he'd had gathered his wits. His hands reached into the right pocket once more, cold sweat on his palms as he fiddled with the box. Getting down on one knee, Shepard watched Miranda as she lifted her right hand to cover her mouth. He took her nimble hand and cradled it, nervously lacing their fingers together.

"Miranda…" he began a bit weakly. He coughed, clearing his throat. He was _Commander Shepard_ for God's sake! This was no time to stutter. "Miranda" He said once again, this time a little more strongly. The latter made a guttural noise in response, her hand still covering her mouth. He broke into a smile. He'd never seen Miranda this stunned before. "I've been thinking these past days, about you of course…in particular about your flaws."

Miranda's eyebrow arched up in bewilderment. He chuckled at this, signaling that he wasn't finished yet. "You're…a perfectionist to a fault, you hate admitting when you are wrong, you are at best a tad arrogant and downright frightening when offended." Miranda eyes widened, not knowing whether to smack him or not. _What kind of proposal was this? Was this even a proposal?_

"So I started wondering, what if you didn't have these flaws? Well, it wouldn't be you, would it Ms. Lawson? And I love you, Miranda Lawson, for all your perfections and flaws. I love you as you are. You're all that I want, need and desire." Shepard could feel his smile widening at Miranda's expression. She was shocked, yes very. But in a good way, the sweet words were getting into her - as cheesy as it sounded, heart. She could feel her heart beating; it felt so loud she was almost certain the whole restaurant could hear it.

"I could not imagine a life without you…" Shepard continued. Miranda swept away oncoming tears of happiness with her fingers, her other hand tightly gripping Shepard's. "Whether we travel the galaxy…fight to better the universe, or even settle down to have a family." Miranda froze, her eyes widening, her hand growing rigid in Shepard's.

"I would love to have kids with you Miranda, well, when you're ready of course." Shepard laughed with a wink. An unpleasant feeling began to fester in her stomach. "So if you will allow me to, I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life ensuring that you are happy." Shepard looked down missing the expression on her face, pausing only to flip open the box with one hand. He pulled the ring out, ready to slip it into her ring finger.

"Miranda Lawson…will you marry me?" Shepard looked up into her teary eyes almost dropping the ring. She looked afraid, scared. But why? _She's not ready, she doesn't love me, I did something wrong._ Shepard frantically thought. As he went through all the possibilities of what he could of done wrong. His mind was blank he couldn't come up with anything. They stood there for what seemed like the longest awkward minute. Miranda horrified and Shepard mute in a whirlpool of confusion.

Miranda finally spoke up quietly. "Shep…I…" She squeezed her eyes shut taking a hesitant step back.

"Miranda?"

"I…I'm sorry." She mumbled and without an explanation, she desperately wrenched her hand out of Shepard's knocking the ring out of his grasp and disappeared from his sight.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: I know this wasn't what some of you might have been expecting! But there should be more to come soon! Suggestions or reviews are welcome, thanks <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: Thanks for reading/reviewing again!**

Oriana's eyes shifted over to Shepard, expecting to see horror, devastation and anguish written all over the others face. Instead she found nothing, his face was emotionless and he was standing absolutely still. There was no sign of movement, not even a blink of an eye or the steady rising of a breathing chest. He was as still as a sculpted clay statue. It was entirely possible that he would have stood there like that for the entire night if she hadn't thrown her tablecloth napkin at him.

Shepard flinched as the cloth hit him squarely in the chest but he still barely showed any signs of life. "Shepard!" she hissed in another attempt to get his attention.

"Yeah…" he mumbled, clearly still shocked at the events that had just transpired. The love of his life had just given him a very blunt outright rejection. He couldn't believe it to be true but the proof was right there in front of him. The ring was on the ground in front of his feet and Miranda was gone.

But it didn't make any sense…unless this was a nightmare. For a brief second Shepard entertained the thought of taking the steak knife and giving himself a cut to see if he would wake up. But he quickly dismissed that notion, not wanting to appear as if he had completely lost it. There had to be more to it and dammit he was going to find out what. Because his gut told him that Miranda Lawson loved him and if his life experiences had taught him anything it was to trust his gut.

Ignoring the quiet sympathetic whispers and the eyes that were now watching his every move, he picked up the ring and rushed after Miranda. He could see the headlines now "Commander Shepard Left at the Alter," "Commander Shepard Saves the Galaxy, Doesn't Get the Girl!" But it didn't matter, he didn't care; all that mattered was finding Miranda before it was too late, before she did something they would both regret. Rushing into the lobby he saw her silhouette as she entered the elevator. He raced over and frantically pushed the button, seeing that all the elevators were in use and seemingly stuck on the higher floors, he made his way to the stairs.

Sprinting up the many flights of stairs, it seemed like an eternity had passed before he made it to the 15th floor, stopping for a moment to catch his breath. He ripped off his tie and his dress shirt as it was impeding his movement and not to mention, it was getting extremely hot. His suit jacket was already discarded on one of the earlier floors. Continuing on his ascend up the never ending stairwell, he could feel his calves starting to burn, exhaustion starting to set in. Once again he mentally cursed himself for choosing a suite on such a high floor to ensure a stunning view. Finally reaching his destination on the 35th floor, he made his way to the room. Shepard paused in front of the door taking a few deep breaths in an attempt to regain some measure of control. He needed to mentally prepare himself for whatever came next. He hesitated for a moment as he held his keycard right above scanner.

_Flashback_

_Shepard looked down the corridor, it wasn't possible she was gone again? They had just had another meeting about ship repairs, in which Shepard had strategically positioned himself near the elusive woman in hopes that as soon it ended, he would be able to corner her. But just as he was about to say something Jacob interrupted asking when they might go and have that celebratory drink at the Citadel. The brief moment taken to answer Jacob's inconvenient question was all the time that Miranda needed to make a quick escape out of the conference room._

_Giving Shepard an all knowing glance Kasumi giggled before saying "Seemed like she was on her way to her room. Remember what I said though Shepard, don't break her heart!" Shepard quickly nodded his thanks as he took his leave, grateful that the master thief had seen the direction that Miranda was headed in. As he made his way there Kasumi's warning from a few weeks ago still rang in his ear "It's really weird to see Miranda smiling while she's working, and it's ALL because of YOU. Be gentle with her, Shepard." _

"_You're avoiding me Miranda!" Shepard shouted as he picked up his pace finally spotting the former Cerberus officer down the hallway entering her room. The only response he received was her door sliding shut in his face. Shepard groaned in frustration as he pounded on the door, this woman was unbelievable. They had returned from the Suicide Mission safely only to suddenly have her lock him out completely, avoiding him as if he were the plague. He had spent the better part of a week chasing her around. He started to wonder if maybe instead of a control chip she installed a tracking device on him. That wasn't entirely out of the question, even with luck on her side she shouldn't have been able to evade him this flawlessly, the ship simply wasn't that big!_

_Regardless of the reason why or how she was able to hide from him he finally had her cornered. He smiled at his small victory as he continued to pound on her door. "Miranda, open the door!"_

"_I'm busy Shepard! Come back later." Miranda yelled through the door._

"_We are going to talk one way or another! Either you open this door or I will be forced to." Greeted by nothing but silences Shepard continued on "Let's not forget that as your Commanding officer that I have the authorization to get this door to open!"_

_Staring at the unmoving door Shepard finally decided he wasn't waiting any longer. "EDI, please open the door to Ms. Lawson's quarters."_

"_I'm sorry Commander, I have been instructed by Ms. Lawson not let anyone in, especially you."_

_Shepard replied with the patience's that he wasn't feeling "EDI, you inform Ms. Lawson that I will get in one way or another. Either she opens this door on her own accord or I will not hesitate to blast it open."_

"_Ms. Lawson is adamant that you do not gain access to the room. I do not believe she is going to change her mind Shepard." _

_Shaking his head, Shepard took a deep breath as he summoned his biotics, channeling only a fraction of its destructive energy he waved his hand forward sending it straight at the door. Pushing his way through the remaining fragments of the door, Shepard spoke up "EDI please inform the necessary party that Ms. Lawson will need her door repaired at a later date. Thank you."_

_A bewildered expression flashed across Miranda's face for a moment only to be replaced by one of rage, her beautiful blue eyes looked as if they could shoot daggers. "Have you lost your bloody mind?" she shouted as she looked at the remnants of her shattered door._

_Looking back at the door, Shepard came to the realization that this might not have been one of his better executed plans. But it was too late for that now. It was time for damage control now. Giving her his most charming smile he merely shrugged and admitted. "In retrospect that might not have been the best idea. Honestly I didn't give it that much thought."_

"_Yes I can see that you didn't give it much thought…stop smiling dammit! This is not acceptable behavior! I assume you have some pressing matter that could not wait?" Miranda said sarcastically._

"_I just wanted to see how you were doing." He said innocently._

"_You just wanted to see how I was doing?" The audacity Shepard had, bursting through her doorway, now only to only avoid the conversation that she knew he was dying to have. The one she knew she couldn't avoid much longer and surprisingly found herself wanting to have now that he was standing in front of her._

"_Oh really…you just decided to go berserk on my door cause you wanted to see how I was doing. Well Commander I am perfectly fine. I guess you can go on your way now." She continued on, after this display of madness she would not be the one to speak up first._

_Shepard sighed to himself, his face construed in confusion, this was a rather interesting predicament that he had gotten himself into. He had spent so much time trying to catch Miranda that he hadn't really given much thought to what he was going to say when he finally caught up to her. It was obvious that he had strong feelings for his executive officer but things had been somewhat of a whirlwind up to this point. So he wasn't sure where exactly he stood with her. And besides shouldn't she be the one who wanted to figure out or define their relationship. What was this insanely attractive woman doing to him? _

"_What do you want Shepard?" Miranda finally asked almost in an inaudibly voice seeing the confusion that was written all over the others face._

"_I want to know why you are avoiding me. Did I do something? Or was it something I didn't do?" Shepard questioned as he stepped further into Miranda's chamber's, stopping in front of her neatly organized desk. He had been in enough relationships to know that sometimes it wasn't what you did, rather what you neglected to do. _

"_It wasn't anything that you did or didn't do. I just needed some time. I never really thought past the suicide mission." Miranda said thoughtfully as she sat down on the sofa, crossing her left leg over her right._

"_It's over now and we survived. So now what?" Shepard inquired as he took a seat next to her._

"_Well now we need to gather all the knowledge we have on the Reapers and move forward. We are humanities best -"_

"_I mean about us Miranda…where do we go from here?" Shepard interrupted looking first at the ground in front of him, then shifting his gaze to meet her impassive face._

"_It needn't be any more than it was Shepard. It's probably for the best if we just…there is so much uncertainty in the world right now, so much danger…it would be irresponsible of us to…it doesn't seem…" Miranda paused, shifting slightly she looked into his gentle tired eyes. She wanted this but she wasn't sure she could handle it. There was also the unspoken fear of losing him; he almost didn't make it into the shuttle after destroying the Collector base. She barely managed to pull him inside. She shuddered at the thought of what could have been. _

_Sensing her anxiety he gently spoke "There is always going to be some sort of danger going on, especially in our line of work. If we are to wait for galactic peace we'll never be together. Is that what you really want?"_

"_No…yes…no…I don't know Shepard. Seeing you in danger, getting shot at…it frightens me. The possibility of losing you…I find myself unsure of how to deal with these emotions." _

"_You love me Miranda Lawson." Shepard said confidently with a grin._

_Miranda shot him a cold stare, she wanted nothing more than to wipe that smug grin off his face. Sensing her discomfort only seemed to amuse the self-assured man even more. "Where you come up with these silly notions is beyond me."_

"_If it really were just about blowing off steam or working out your frustrations you wouldn't be so hesitant. You've avoided me for a whole week because you didn't know how to deal with these feelings. Let's face it you are almost perfect in every respect because you can control it but this you can't and that is what panics you. Plus you said and I quote 'What idiotic bunch of hormones thought that now was a great time for love'." Shepard replied smartly trying to get the most out of Miranda's distress._

_Damn him and his impeccable memory Miranda thought as a frown formed on her face. "Cocky doesn't suit you very well, in fact it is a very unattractive trait."_

"_Good thing I'm so attractive huh?" Shepard said chuckling as he reached over and snaked his arm around her waist pulling her closer. She playfully hit him in the arm before leaning into his strong embrace, gently resting her head on his shoulder. Looking up into his eyes, she started to speak "You may come to regret –" _

"_I won't…" Shepard interrupted as he leaned over and pressed his lips against hers giving her a very sweet and tender kiss. Pulling back slowly he smiled as he pushed her gently down into the soft cushions. Her arms reached out to caress his chest while he leaned over her and continued to shower her with sweet gentle kisses as his hands started to roam her body. His hand moved to unzip her skin tight outfit. She started to laugh as she placed her hand over his to halt him. "I think this might be something we should continue in your quarters…" she said motioning to her door._

_Laughing he teased "Why Ms. Lawson I didn't know you were so modest, after the whole engine room incident."_

"_I had that room cleared!" The brunette beauty said laughing, her face slightly flush from the memory. Getting up swaying her hips as she walked to the door, stopping at the doorway she looked back and beckoned "Are you going to join me Commander?" _

Shepard smiled to himself thinking of a fonder time. Yes the memory was what he needed; it reassured him and helped calm his nerves. She only needed a little convincing last time. He could only hope the same would be true now. He took another deep breath before he reached for the door and pushed it open ready for whatever Miranda Lawson would, or could throw at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: I thought this would be a good time to give Shepard a moment to reminiscence as well as to catch his breath! Wish Shepard luck…he's probably going to need it! I have a pretty good idea of how the next chapter will go, Mass Effect 3 hopefully shouldn't delay me too much! Suggestions or reviews are welcome, thanks!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Miranda walked into the hotel room. There, illuminating the dark, she found dozens of lit candles scattered all over the extravagant suite, chocolate dipped strawberries on a platter next to a bottle of champagne and on the king sized bed red rose petals that were laid out in a heart shape pattern. The sight of all this only made her heart ache all the more, never in her life had she felt so numb inside. He had gone through so much trouble for her and she had repaid him by running off.

It wasn't that she wanted to hurt him, in fact the opposite couldn't be more true. There was just something that she might never be able to give him. Something that she felt he deserved and now knew he wanted and for this very reason she had to let him go. This had been nagging at her ever since they started getting serious but she had managed to bury it deep within herself, wanting to allow herself the chance at happiness. It wasn't until she heard him say that he wanted children that she knew those feelings could no longer be denied. Of course he would be hurt now but in time that would vanish and he would be better off.

God knows there were enough people interested. There would be no shortage of options for him. Better options she forced herself to believe. There was just something about him and it went beyond just physical appeal, not that he was lacking in that department at all. Perhaps it was his charisma or personality that captivated and garnered the attention of so many. Yes, he would have no trouble…no trouble at all. Miranda furiously extended her hand sending a brilliant flashing bolt towards the defenseless vase, shattering it into a hundred pieces, its contents draining onto the white carpet. The vision of Shepard embracing another forced its way into her head. Not wanting to allow herself to go down this road she clenched her fist tight leaving nail marks into her skin, desperately trying to push the thought out of her mind all while bitterly holding back the tears that were already blurring her vision.

She couldn't help but let out a low bitter laugh at the irony of things, this should have been one of the happiest days of her life; instead it was the day that her heart was breaking. Sitting down at the edge of the bed she brought her hands up to cover her face. She thought of the look on Shepard's face when she ran off. She bit down on her bottom lip no longer able to contain the tears. Tears that now ran down the sides of her face in a continuous stream. Against her better judgment she had let herself get attached to his man, too attached. He frustrated her to no end but she loved him, despite it all. After all who else would have the guts to list her faults before they proposed? Not that any of this mattered now.

Miranda's head snapped up, her sharp senses alerted her to the sound of footsteps emerging from the hall. The door clicked open and she froze, already knowing who it would be. She considered bolting, but it was far too late, he was already blocking the exit. She had made a mistake in staying in the hotel, let alone even coming into the hotel room - she should have just left. Miranda hadn't intended on staying that long but seeing the decorations that he had placed in the room had broken her down. But now she needed to lock those emotions away. If she showed any sign of weakness he would break right through and she couldn't allow that, it was for his own good.

Balling her hands into a fist, she harden her resolve. "Was I not clear enough for you? What are you doing up here?" she hissed trying to keep her voice strong even though it was tearing her apart inside.

Taken aback by the coldness in her voice, Shepard paused before slowly taking a few steps towards her. He felt a lump in this throat and his heart was beating fast "I deserve an explanation…you owe me that at least."

"A sense of entitlement, how endearing. No, Shepard I don't owe you anything. I never promised you forever. Now leave." Miranda spat in the harshest, most relentless voice she could muster, refusing to look at him.

All the walls that he had previously broken down were back stronger than ever. The frosty ice queen had returned with a vengeance. Was she hiding her feelings behind a mask of hostility or were these her true feelings surfacing? There had to be a reason for this, maybe it was all too soon. If she needed time he would give it her. "Miranda if you aren't ready for this…we can wait."

"Your capacity for missing the point is astounding. Did you ever stop to just think that maybe I _don't _want to marry you? Or is it entirely impossible for someone to reject the great _Commander_ Shepard." She continued her voice laced with sarcasm as she took a step towards the balcony window, keeping her eyes focused on the glowing moonlight.

He took a step back, the way she said his name…so harsh and cruel, it rattled him. Had he been a less determined and a more fearful person, he might have turned around and let her be. After all it was what she wanted right? But was he being arrogant in his assumptions? Was it possible that she didn't want a future with him? Had he been so wrapped up in his own illusion that he failed to notice that she didn't feel the same? "You can't mean that…"

"Oh I can't, can I? Did I hurt your fragile ego? I can and do mean it. Do not take me for some foolish girl that will hang on your every word. I frankly cannot fathom being tied down to the likes of you forever. The physical side of our relationship is the only reason why we have been together for this long. There is nothing more than that. I only told you what you needed to hear. So believe me when I tell you it is over now, move on." She winced inside unsure of how much longer she could continue to berate him. A few tears escaped from the crevices of her eyes but she promptly brushed them aside with her hand, denying them their existences.

He paused the magnitude of her words hitting him. Doubt slowly started to creep in. Wait, no it was different this time, in the past she would have had no problem staring him straight in the eyes as she spoke. But right now she seemed to be avoiding his gaze. Taking a chance, Shepard marched up to where Miranda was standing. He cupped her chin in the palm of his hand and forced her to face him. Her face was as composed as ever almost fooling him till he saw her eyes; it was her eyes that gave her away. In her eyes he saw grief and anguish but none of the anger and hostility that was present in her voice. "Please Miri…tell me what's wrong?" he pleaded with such sincerity that she couldn't help but let her defenses drop just a little bit.

"Please…just go…" Miranda gasped, trying to look away, fighting to avoid his piercing trusting eyes.

He watched the way she paused and struggled catching the worry and apprehension in her face. "Miranda I'm not going to leave until you talk to me."

"Just go…now…please… Ethan…" she pleaded, she couldn't bear having him this close. Every ounce of her being wanted to embrace him to tell him that she was being silly, to tell him that she wanted him and that she always would.

"Whatever it is…we will deal with it." Shepard said firmly trying to counter the feeling of despair that he felt was radiating from the normally confident woman. It was rare that she called him by first name and the way she said it…she was frightened but what was she so scared of? What had her so scared that she was pushing him away?

"I can't give you what you want…" She sighed finally relenting, knowing fully well that he wasn't about to just up and leave.

"What are you talking about?" Shepard probed softly, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her.

"I can't give you a family! Ironic huh engineered to be perfect but I'll never be able to pass on these genes to anyone." Miranda scoffed as she shoved his hand away.

"You can't have children?" Shepard said slowly trying to process the information that he had just received. So this is why she ran from him, why she was trying to push him away. Now it was starting to make sense. He had upset her when he mentioned having a family. But why didn't she just say so? Did she really need to run off and make a spectacle of things? Were all women this complicated? He found himself at a loss for words, not knowing how to reassure or comfort her, all the while trying to process the news that he had just received.

Misreading Shepard's silences as confirmation that he no longer desired her, pain filled her as her anger began to resurface causing her to lash out. "What, nothing to say now Shepard! No words of love? Why don't you just go back to that Alliance loyalist! She can give you a family of Alliance drones! Or better yet pursue your Asari! I'm sure she would welcome you with open arms and she can give you all the little blue daughters you desire! Just leave!"

Coming to terms with the fact that he had done something to upset her once again he firmly planted his feet and crossed his arms around his chest carefully choosing his next words "Stop making assumptions! You don't get to make this choice for me Miranda. Whether or not I'll regret not having a child is my choice. I don't care that Liara can give me a little blue baby and I certainly don't want to be with Ashley again! We are just friends and nothing more. I want you and if this is the only reason you have for running away. It's not good enough. I don't accept it."

"Don't be absurd! You don't accept it? Stop being so noble! You don't always have to do the right thing!" Miranda shrieked standing up to face the incorrigible man in front of her trying her best to keep her emotions and anger in check. She looked up into his eyes, surprised to see them blazing with determination. _Why _was he insulting her by pretending to care now, his silences confirmed and justified her fears. But the self-righteous bastard would never admit that and walk away. He would instead choose to stay and be miserable.

"Are you seriously telling me to go and find someone else?" He demanded with a dangerous look in his eyes.

"NO…YES!" Miranda screamed a little too quickly, realizing her error she quickly added "Find someone who can give you what you want! For once in your life just be selfish and do what is best for you."

"I am doing what is best for me! You don't get it, with all your advanced intelligences! I'm not with you because I feel some sort of duty or obligation! I love you dammit! That doesn't just go away because you suddenly decide that you are not good enough for me. I get to decide that!" Shepard fiercely shouted, his eyes focused intently on her, his temper starting to get the better of him. Yes he wanted to be a father, he wanted a family but what was the use of all this if it wasn't with Miranda? He didn't come all this way to lose her now.

"You don't get a choice! I'm doing what is best for you. You may not regret it now but you will one day. I will not be the reason why you do not have a legacy to leave behind."

"Legacy? Dynasty! Aren't these the very reasons why you joined Cerberus; escaped from your father! Listen to yourself! You sound ridiculous! Would you give up everything we have because you believe that" He yelled irritably as his arms when up in exasperation. It was a low blow and he knew it. Especially considering he knew exactly what a monster her father was and how she felt about him. But his anger had gotten the best of him and before he could stop himself the words had already been verbalized.

"How dare you! I am trying to do the right thing!" Her arm flared up at the mention of her father, emitting a light shade of blue.

Shepard noticed her raised hand and for a second he thought she was going to strike him but he wasn't to be deterred, although he should have been seeing the remnants of the shattered vase to his right. "The right thing? Your misconceived notion of the right thing! Who is this right for? I am telling you that I only want you! There is nothing you can say or do that will convince me otherwise. How many more times do I have to tell you that I love you."

"One day you will wake up and regret this…and you'll come to resent me. I couldn't live with that…" Miranda softly spoke as she lowered her hand, the tears that she had held back now spilled out, her controlled exterior completely shattered.

Shepard closed the distance between them "I could never resent you for something like that. It isn't something you have any control over. I will however resent you if you walk away from me now."

"I wanted a child before…being with you only makes me want it that much more. Do you know what it is like to want something that you may never have?" Miranda confessed, her shoulders slumping in defeat.

Sensing that the fight in her was dwindling, he reached out and took her into his arms. "We are going to figure things out together. I'm not going anywhere. You brought me back from the dead…if anyone can figure out how to do the impossible it is you. We can get help Dr. Chakwas and Mordin, I'm sure they both would help. "

"And if all that does not work? Then what Shepard?"

"Then we'll adopt. Miranda please believe me when I tell you, it doesn't matter as long as I have you by my side." Shepard said honestly as he wiped the tears from her face.

"Promise?" She mumbled burying her face into his chest.

"Promise, like it or not you are stuck with me Ms. Lawson. Flaws and all you are still perfect for me." Shepard whispered lovingly as he leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss which she eagerly returned. His arms wrapped around her slender body in a loving embrace. She took a moment to relish being in his arms before she broke the embrace. Taking his hand she led him to the bed. Looking up into his eyes she pressed her lips to his, kissing him lightly. Her kiss was soft and tender, yet sensual and exciting as well. Desire soon consumed them both; her thoughts of letting him go floated away as pleasure began to overwhelm her.

After a night of unforgettable passion, she laid her head on his chest, her fingers lazily drawing circles around his rock-hard abdomen. They were both silence for a while simply enjoying each other's company. Miranda sighed realizing just how different this night could have ended, as it was she almost managed to push away the only man she has ever loved. She had begrudged his stubbornness before but tonight she was glad for it. She made a mental note next time to try and be more forgiving of his stubborn streak the next time it presented itself.

"I'm sorry Shepard…for ruining your plans tonight. Had it been anyone else I'm sure that your night would have been different." Miranda apologized as she intertwined her fingers with his. He gently brushed the strands of loose hair away from her face, content to just be looking into her stunning sapphire eyes. "I was being irrational, I let my fears and emotions get the better of me. I thought it would be better for me to push you away before you had the chance to. I said a lot of things I wish I could take back. None of it was true. I just wanted to hurt you so much that you would leave. I'm glad to say I didn't succeed. I want…need you to know that the feelings I have for you, I've never experienced with anyone else. There is no one that can frustrate me so completely, yet I cannot imagine what my life would be like without you, nor do I want to. So if you'll still have me…"

Shepard looked up for a moment as Miranda's voice trailed away. He saw her shift uncomfortably, as much progress as they had made in the time that they had spent together. She was still somewhat uncomfortable in this emotional state. She had laid it all out, she looked so vulnerable. If she only realized the depth of his devotion, he would do anything for her. There was almost nothing that she could do that he wouldn't forgive. Because she did so much more than just physically piece him back together. She also mended his heart and taught him how to love again. "Miranda Lawson glad of failure? Didn't think I would ever live to see the day." Shepard teased before continuing on "Of course I'll still have you…but…" Shepard paused as a mischievous look entered his eyes as his lips twisted into a grin "if I weren't to forgive you? Would we continue to make up?"

"Ass! I think you've had all the making up you can handle for today." Miranda said in mock seriousness failing to suppress the smile that threatened to break out. "Well? Do you have something you would like to ask me again?"

Shepard cocked his head, feigning confusion. Miranda frowned, a smile broke out on Shepard's face. Before she could come up with a smart comment, he leaned over the side of the bed, fumbling around in the dim lit room till he found his pants. He reached into his left pocket, then into his right, then quickly into his back pockets, then back to his left, while Miranda watched with varying degrees of amusement as the grin on his face was replaced with a look of panic. Just as she was about to ask if he had misplaced the ring, a wide beam reformed on his face and he presented her the ring. "Miranda Lawson will you marry me?"

"Yes…of course. But I must say your second proposal was very lackluster, the first was much better." Miranda teased as she extended her hand out for Shepard to slide the ring on. The ring was beautiful, simple yet elegant, she couldn't have picked out a better one if she had tried and it only went to show just how well Shepard knew her. "It's beautiful." She whispered as she drew Shepard in for a few kisses.

"Well I didn't prepare a second proposal! I didn't think I would need one. You know…you are going to get it now!" Shepard huffed indignantly as he playfully tickled her. She squealed and squirmed in his strong arms.

"Okay…I give up both…of your proposals…were wonderful." She conceded in between fits of laughter. It didn't take long for the two to settle down in each other's arms, before sleep overtook them Miranda whispered "I love you…" She smiled as she felt Shepard's mouth form into a grin against the back of her neck.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Thanks to those who read and reviewed! Hope you liked this last chapter! I think I have an idea for one more chapter. I haven't finished my ME3 play through yet, but I have been hearing that the ending leaves much to be desired. Trying to avoid spoilers but if that is the case, I'm thinking continuing this or creating a sequel to have more of Shepard and Miranda. Would anyone be interested in that? Let me know your thoughts, reviews are very much welcomed! <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Oriana sat patiently waiting in the booth, trying to amuse herself by picking at her nails, fiddling with the eating utensils laid out in front of her, anything really to distract herself from the two armed guards disguised as civilians sitting at the counter a distance away. They were trying to be discreet for her sake but it was as obvious as daylight to her. The little time that she spent with Miranda must have been rubbing off on her. Shepard had insisted that they take this precaution and she had agreed without a protest knowing that if he was anything like her sister, he was going have her protected regardless of how she felt about it. Even if most of the danger had passed now, he probably feared for his life, for if anything happened to her Miranda would have likely had his head.

After she retired to her hotel room, late last night she had received quite the brief message from her sister. It said "Sorry…things okay, meet us for brunch tomorrow morning?" Relief had filled her immediately; she was a little worried that Shepard wouldn't be able to get through to her sister. Not that she doubted the man who was known to be able to talk almost anyone into or out of anything, she just knew how stubborn her sister was and for her to react in the manner that she did. It must have been something big. She pondered as her mind went through the endless possibilities as to what may have gone wrong.

"Thank you." She said as she looked up to the waitress, who had just set down her grape fruit juice on the cocktail napkin to her right. The waitress nodded and hurried away. Her thoughts were interrupted as she brought the glass up to her lips, she cringed as the bitterness rolled down her tongue, leaving an undesirable aftertaste in her mouth. Setting the glass aside she finally saw the two making their way to the table. She witnessed Miranda pushing Shepard to the side and nearly started panicking (after yesterday's excitement she was a little on edge) until she caught the smile on their faces. Oriana got up to embrace her sister as they approached. Pulling away something caught her eye – a sparkle caused by sunlight. Oriana's eyes widened, her hand immediately flying to her mouth to cover the gaping jaw. Squealing with glee, she excitedly exclaimed "Oh my _god_, it's beautiful! Congratulations!" Before Shepard knew what hit him he found himself suffocated in her overbearing embrace. "Welcome to the family! I've always wanted a brother!"

Shepard grinned, things were finally going the way he expected. The only thing that could make this day better was some food. Having not eaten much the night before, he was famished. Gazing through and past the many dishes of food, his smile grew wider in anticipation. "Shall we ladies?" he gestured, allowing them to go forward first. After walking around and piling some food on his plate he settled down at the table. Looking over he saw the two sisters whispering and giggling. His stomach emitted a slight grumbling, but he didn't want to start until the two returned. So he popped a piece of bread in his mouth in hopes that it would hold him over.

Thankfully he didn't have to wait long, a few minutes later the two sat down. They were still engaged in a conversation, which Shepard halfheartedly listened to as he started to dig in. Looking up, he noticed the somber look on Miranda's face. He stopped eating as he heard Miranda start to apologize. "I'm sorry for running off like that Ori." Apologies still weren't her strong suit but she felt that her sister deserved as much, having been abandoned by the two last night. Her eyes conveyed that she would discuss the matter in more detail later. Oriana nodded much to her relief. They could let the previous night's events go and have a nice meal together.

Seeing the brief exchange between the two Shepard decided despite his stomachs protest that it was the best idea to give the two a few moments alone. They all would have a much better time, if all misunderstandings, questions and confusion were taken care of now. With that decided he quickly shoveled a couple more bites into his mouth before getting up and excusing himself. "I uh, forgot something in the room. I'll be back."

Oriana frowned as she watched Shepard quickly run off and commented to her sister in a hushed voice. "Hmm…that was strange, wonder what he is up to."

Understanding the reason for Shepard's abrupt departure, Miranda answered "I think he means to give us a few moments to discuss yesterday's incident. I am sorry, it wasn't my intention to abandon you. I owe you an explanation…" Miranda paused it was still hard for her to verbalize the fact. "I'm not sure that I can have children."

Oriana paused her fork stuck in her mouth as she nodded with understanding "So instead of telling him that, you took it upon yourself to refuse his proposal. You believed that once he knew the truth he wouldn't want to be with you anyways?"

Miranda nodded, it wasn't totally surprising that her sister was that observant or quick, after all they did share the same genetic makeup. Yes they were very similar but there were some differences as well and that had to be chalked up to upbringing. "The look in his eyes when he mentioned kids, how could I tell him that, it may never happen? If anyone deserves that cliché happily ever after, it's him. After everything that he has done and sacrificed…I couldn't let him sacrifice having a family as well." Miranda sighed, pushing some potatoes to the corner of her plate only to spoon it into her mouth a few moments later.

Oriana nodded, soaking in all the newly given information. She reached up, pushing back her hair that threatened to make contact with the food in front of her. She chewed slowly, speaking up after she gulped down the bite of food. "Oh Randa I'm so sorry…but did you ever stop to think that maybe you deserve that as well? You must know how the Commander feels about you." Oriana said sympathetically.

"I just couldn't bare the look of disappointment on his face, when he learned the truth. A part of me still believes that he's making a mistake but the rest of me is glad for it." Miranda confessed, her eyes focused exclusively on the coffee mug that she was clutching.

Oriana shook her head, despite her sister's impressive intelligence she was still quite inexperienced when it came to the matters of the heart. "Randa, trust him a little more. Did you really honestly think that he would just cast you aside, after all that the two of you have been through?"

"I don't know, I was just…" Miranda trailed off.

"Scared?" Oriana finished. "The Miranda Lawson! Afraid!" she joked, in a fit of giggles.

Miranda's face started to flush despite her efforts to stop it. "I was not! Just-"

"Just what?" Shepard interrupted, joining the conversation as he returned. Oriana's fit of giggles burst into laughter as she saw Miranda's face grow a few shades redder.

"Nothing!" Miranda said sharply, feeling her face burn.

Shepard glanced at Oriana then at Miranda. Sensing that they were still not finished yet he excused himself again. "I forgot to check up on something. I'll be back with you ladies shortly." He said as he departed the cafe for the second time.

The two watched him go, Oriana spoke up again. "So how did he change your mind?"

"...He was persistent, very adamant that it didn't matter. I was absolutely horrid to him but he wasn't deterred." Miranda reflected ashamed of her behavior. It wasn't her proudest moment but she did what she thought needed to be done.

"How bad are we talking about?" Oriana inquired propping her elbows onto the table and leaning in forward toward Miranda.

Miranda took a deep breath then quickly answered "To sum it up, I told him I had no desire to marry him, only used him for his body…and I told him to go find someone else to have babies with."

Oriana's eyes shot open in bewilderment, her hands moved to cover her face in disbelief all while scooting her chair back in one swift motion. As much as she admired Miranda for being so selfless and wanting to put the happiness of the one she loved ahead of herself, she also believed her to be quite foolish at the moment and in need of a stern talking to. "You told him to go and have a bunch of babies with someone else! Miranda! Do you know how many people would kill to be in your shoes right now!" Oriana shook her head. "You must have temporarily lost your sanity."

"I imagine there are a few." Miranda conceded unwilling to completely admit that her sister was right. People may have envisioned him to be the perfect dashing hero but she knew him and he wasn't perfect, he was human and he had flaws like everyone else. A scowl formed on her face as she realized that it wasn't a very long list. _Dammit Jack is right the bastard is the king of the boy scouts, he was as close to a perfect bloody specimen as they came._

"A few hundred thousand!" Oriana exclaimed in gross exaggeration, hoping that her point was not lost on Miranda. "Besides, Commander or not, he is lucky to have you and don't you forget that. You are a great catch. You are beautiful, intelligent, sexy, caring and so much more. He couldn't find a better person if he tried!"

Miranda couldn't even begin to suppress the smile that broke out hearing Ori's attempt to bolster her self-confidences while at the same time essentially calling her crazy. She was well aware of her assets but still, it was nice to hear. Her eyes meeting with her sisters, the two broke out into laughter.

Sensing that Miranda's mood had lightened up significantly Oriana motioned to Shepard's plate and grinned. "I see Shepard worked up _quite_ the appetite. Late night?"

Completely missing her sisters point, Miranda took a bite of her French toast and merely replied "Biotics consume more calories, I believe its about one and a half times more calories than the everyday person."

"For such a nice hotel, the walls sure are thin…" Oriana replied, chewing on a piece of bacon with an innocent smile.

Miranda immediately started turning red once again, flushed with embarrassment she said in a scolding manner with wide eyes. "Ori!"

"Oh _come on_ Randa! Is he a good lover? Was it passionate? Did he make love to you or did he rip off your clothes and ravish you?"

"Oriana!" Miranda warned, a serious look now plastered on her face. "Sex is not something to be taken lightly, it should only be entered by two consenting adults who love and respect each other."

Looking up at her sister Oriana broke out into another fit of laughter. "Is that my sister talking or did you memorize that from the extranet as well?"

"Ori! Don't be absurd!"

"You _did_ memorize it from the extranet! Miranda! It's okay…I understand you aren't very good at this yet but don't worry we'll get you there." Oriana said cheerfully, having found something that one could embarrass her sister to no end and two just enjoying her company.

"Miranda Lawson not good at something? That is hardly possible!" Shepard curiously interrupted in absolute artificial shock as he slid back into his seat, having only caught the last part of her sentence.

"I know, it shocked me to the core as well."

"Well I am glad that you two are bonding over my discomfort…or should I say _flaws_...as you two so kindly keep reminding me." Miranda huffed as she steered her eyes towards Shepard emphasizing the word "flaws."

Shepard laughed as he reached over and took ahold of Miranda's hand giving it a slight squeeze. "Do I dare ask what you two were talking about?"

Oriana suppressed an evil grin as she casually said "Oh just your physically relationship. You know, your bedside manner."

It was now Shepard's turn to be a little uncomfortable, he merely responded by piling a bunch of food in his mouth. This was clearly a topic that he had no desire to discuss with Miranda's younger sister. The way that the Spectre choose to handle this situation actually brought much relief to Miranda, she was half afraid that he would have happily rattled on about the more intimate aspect of their relationship.

"That's so cute! You both get so flustered! You really are the perfect couple!" Oriana happily exclaimed. Shepard continued to avoid both Miranda and Oriana's gaze, afraid that the latter would ask more personal questions that he really didn't want to answer. This was something that he was more than happy to let Miranda handle.

Afraid that he would choke on his food, Miranda decided to rescue him "Yes Shepard and I have been sexually intimate but it didn't happen right away. We bonded in many different ways before we did so physically and dare I say that what we have now is more special as a result of that and many other things. He took the time to talk and learn about me. Not only all that he helped me with you. If not for him I'm afraid that we wouldn't be sitting here together. I want you to find someone that is worthy of your attention before you decide to…no scratch that we will find someone worthy of your attention. Now let's move on…" Miranda's eyes indicated that she was done talking about this for now. She knew that with her sister's curiosity that this was going to be one of many of these conversations but this wasn't the time nor place for it. "Shepard and I wish to ask you to be my maid of honor."

Before Oriana even had the chance to reply, an Asari walked up to the table interrupting the trio. She boldly shoved a magazine in front of Shepard, an attractive smile laid upon her lips. "Commander Shepard I'm a big fan. Would it be possible for me to get your autograph?"

Looking up at the Asari, who was quite obviously confident of her looks, Shepard gave her a slight smile and signed the magazine. Handing it back to her she discreetly shoved a small pink sheet of paper into his hand, while she placed the other suggestively on his shoulder, sliding it down the side of his arm, creating eerie tingles down Shepard's skin. She gave his bicep a little squeeze and offered "My number and my friends, she's sitting over there. We heard what happened yesterday, at the restaurant…" She trailed off before giving a quick sympathetic smile. "We would love to take you out sometime."

Shepard glanced up and saw another Asari, she unlike her friend was blushing madly. He waved at her and gave her a little smile. He was about to tell her that while he was flattered he would have to politely decline when he felt sharp pain in his shin. Looking up was greeted with Miranda's impassive face. "Did you just kick me?" He whispered, reaching down to rub his freshly bruised shin.

A wicked smile formed on her face as she leaned over and pecked him on the cheek. On her way back up she paused near his ear and whispered solely to him. "My foot may have slipped."

Shepard saw the frustrated look upon the Asari's face as she was quickly realizing the rumors that she had heard in fact had no merit. Commander Shepard was not available much to her displeasure. She sighed deeply before turning around and stomping off.

"You better be careful Shepard my sister has quite the jealous streak!" Oriana commented after witnessing the brief exchange between the two.

"Ah yes…that seems to bring out the violent side of her as well. But don't worry it's nothing that I can't handle." Shepard happily added with a wink.

Miranda couldn't help but smile her two favorite people were bonding well, the only unfortunate abet minor annoyance was they seemed to bond over tormenting her.

* * *

><p>After a very pleasant day, they had all retired to their rooms. Miranda looked over the balcony and found her fiance, leaning on the rail staring out at the stars and the infinitely vast sky. He had a quizzical look on his face, one of reflection. Her fiance she thought to herself once more time, it still didn't seem real to her. The notion was still foreign to her, she was never one of those little girls who had been allowed to sit and dream about a prince that would come and sweep her off her feet or a wedding for that matter. She was taught that fairy tales were for the weak minded, if you wanted happiness then you needed to obtain the only thing that mattered…power. So she was trained to take over an empire. Every waking moment she had was devoted to studies or biotics training. Things that would give her every advantage possible over the masses, she was created for greatness after all.<p>

Yet for all her accomplishments, in front of her was an ordinary man. Only ordinary in the sense that he wasn't given all the advantages that she was. In fact it should be an insult to call him ordinary because he was anything but. He was one of a kind…and he had chosen her, she thought to herself as she walked out to the balcony to join him. The cold air caused her to shiver as it made contact with her skin. She leaned onto the rail next to him and playfully nudged him with her shoulder as she asked "Credit for your thoughts?"

A smile broke out onto his lips as he continued to stare out into the open sky for a moment before, looking over to her and replying "Oh, I think my thoughts are worth more than just a credit."

"Credit and a half?" She offered with a sly smile on her lips.

"Funny. I guess I was just thinking about how we got here and all the things we've been through. What you said to Ori earlier it got me thinking. Did you fall for me only because I helped you with her?"

"Are you asking if I was immune to your charms prior to your assisting me? Is there one answer that you would prefer over the other?" Miranda questioned wondering where this was leading.

"Not necessarily, just a general curiosity."

"I can't say for certain whether things would have progressed the same way had you not aided me…but I can tell you that I did find you intriguing from the very beginning."

"Never been in your nature to give a straight answer has it Ms. Lawson."

"Not exactly but I'm feeling charitable tonight. I may have had slight feelings that developed for you but you were my project. I couldn't let my personal feelings get in the way of what I had to do, the goal was to make sure you succeeded. So I set them aside despite your constant pestering. That unexplainable need to visit and get to know everyone on a personal level. It wasn't till after many of our little talks that I allowed myself to think about the possibility, even then it was a mere thought. We had much bigger fish to fry so to speak."

Shepard smiled fondly recalling the cold cool professional demeanor that he was always on the receiving end of whenever he strolled into her office. He remembered always seeing her hard at work, there was more than one time that he felt the urge to just push it all aside or drag her away from it all. "So you always had a thing for me."

"We're going to have to work on your interpretation skills. How you extract conclusions continues to elude me." Miranda replied with her signature eye roll that Shepard had become all too accustomed to.

"I never felt for any other what I do for you." Shepard whispered as he put his arm around her pulling her closer, shielding her from the cool air.

"When did I say I was ever worried about something like that." Miranda replied leaning into his warmth.

"Just saying…and I was going to tell that Asari that I was taken." He added knowing how much his lover hated admitting or displaying her bouts of jealously.

"...I knew that."

"Now look who's the cocky one. So why the swift kick if you knew?" Shepard said as he tightened his embrace. "So what do you think Ms. Lawson, what type of wedding do you desire?"

"Just a friendly reminder and you may have been a little too friendly for my taste." Miranda answered with a playful smile before she quietly added "I've never given it much thought."

"Well whenever or whatever you want, you can do. I leave it all in your capable hands."

"Shepard if you think I'm going to do this all on my own you have another thing coming." She retorted turning around to face him.

"Planning a wedding should be nothing for the woman who infiltrated a Cerberus base when Reapers were attacking!" He attempted to counter.

"Right and if I do remember you begged me to let you help. So now I will let you help."

"Why do my words always come back to bite me in the ass?" Shepard replied with a grin.

"I hope that you don't always expect to win Commander."

"Of course not, if I wanted that I wouldn't have picked you. But I am winning, I get to spend the rest of my life with you."

Miranda rolled her eyes once again, quickly pulling Shepard in for a kiss to help fight the grin that was threatening to burst out, as much as she hated to admit it she had grown fond his sappiness…but he didn't need to know that.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Sorry for the wait, I got a little sidetracked with "Stay With Me" and ME3. I finally finished the game a little while ago and well the endings really threw me off…it definitely wasn't what I was expecting to say the least…I think I'll leave it at that.<strong>

**I also kept changing this chapter around and adding little bits here and there, I wanted something happier, seeing how the ending left a bitter taste in my mouth so to speak. So hope you guys enjoy it. I do think I'll continue this but I might take some time to figure out where to go with it. There will probably be a title change in the future as well.**

**Thanks for all those who read and especially those who took the time to leave a review! **


End file.
